But I'm a Guy and You're a Guy Too
by narusasufanyaoi
Summary: Naruto will soon find himself trapped in a love triangle that could change his life forever.The setting will be in modern day Japan meaning, Jr. High and HS. YAOI WARNING.SasuxNaruxSai Later becomes SasuxNaru. Based on a popular doujinshi. My first f.f!


**But..I'm a Guy and You're a Guy Too.**

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto or any of the characters in this series.

**WARNING:**** THIS IS AN YAOI. MEANING BOYXBOY LOVE LOVE. And no there won't be any H in this story. Just some slight kiss kiss here and there. *wink* **

**Eww gross, you say? Then GTFO!!! Last warning. You Have Been Warned.**

***Also* This storyline is thanks to a doujinshi I read called Youth Terrorists and I give ALL CREDIT TO PIERO!!!! I felt as though they should've continued it so I am going to continue using my imagination =D. If you have read this then you'll notice most parts are from it.**

SasuxNaruxSAI?? **OMGOSH. ***Third person view*

**Chapter 1- Saved from a Pervert Thx to..?**

Summer vacation is over. It's mid way to fall time and that means back to school. The clock read 7:59 A.M. As soon as it hit 8 o' clock, the frog shaped alarm clock rang. _Geru Geru Geru!_

A tan skinned hand reached out to stop the alarm along with a moan. A blonde haired boy sat up with a terrible case of bed hair and ruffled up pajamas.

His name was Naruto.(A/N:No..really?)

Naruto yawned and stretched as he got out of bed. He opened up the blinds revealing bright rays of sunshine. He held his hand in front of his face to shield his eyes, as he got blinded by them.

He lived in a very pigsty apartment. It wasn't just his room that was messy, the whole apartment looked like a hurricane had passed by.

He dragged his feet under the many dirty clothes lying about, to the bathroom which was located right next to his room.

He brushed his teeth and washed his face all in ten seconds. He looked at himself in the mirror.

He got his Gatsby moving rubber spiky edge wax and started to style his hair. (A/N: Gatsby is a very popular brand of hair wax to style one's hair. which I want to get.)

It took him literally 15 minutes to style his hair. The wax, hairspray and to blow dry his hair.

************ If You Haven't notice, YES THIS IS A HIGH SCHOOL .***************

As for his uniform, Naruto does not wear the usual jacket with buttons that you see in anime/manga called gakuran.

He instead just wore the white buttoned down short sleeve dress shirt that had the school's crest on his left chest pocket and his black straight leg pants. Crest resembled a birds head. Beak, spiral in the middle ending with a line tip at the top right.

He wore an orange belt and an orange arm band on his right arm with a spiral on it. His way of dressing definitely stood out in school.

The clock read 8:15. He hurriedly got his toasted bread and ran out of the apartment, made sure to lock the house before he dashed off.

He lived a good distance from the school and had to take the train there, which was a 10 minute ride. From the train station the school was just a 1 minute walk.

Naruto was standing up holding onto a handle. As usual it was packed with people. Like really overly crowded. He was facing the doors as he gazed out the window.

Nearing his destination, suddenly he felt someone touching his butt.

His thoughts were, _PERVERT!!!!!!! _And, _WTF?? IM A GUY!!!!_

He was about to turn around and punch the person in the face when, a pale hand grabbed the offender's wrist.

"Excuse me… hentai. You shouldn't be touching an innocent young adolescent like that."

The offender said in his(old guy with glasses) defense, "Wha.. what are you talking about? I did nothing wrong!" With that, he made his way through the crowd of people and disappeared as he blended in with them.

The pale teen turned to Naruto and asked, "Are you ok?"

"What the hell?!?! Thanks man you saved my ass from being more violated! One more second I woulda kick that guy's ass." Naruto said with a pissed off look on his face as he ended with a Che.

He merely smiled and laughed lightly at Naruto's response.

"Hey what's your… " Naruto got cut off as the train stopped and its doors opened.

"Ahh see you! This is my stop BYE!" Naruto said as he ran off.

He unknowingly dropped his student I.D.

The savior picked up Naruto's I.D. "Uzumaki Naruto huh…?" He said as he looked at the card.

8:26 A.M "Phew! Made it before they closed the gate!!" Naruto shouted in the air as he entered the campus grounds.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Can you guess who that pale guy is? Please comment and if you're a hater I mean a critic.. I mean.. you can leave flames too. Please read bolded words after *Also* at the top. Thanks Bye!**


End file.
